


A Single Vacancy

by perfumeofsighs



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, one very smart puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfumeofsighs/pseuds/perfumeofsighs
Summary: Ezekiel Reyes is your best friend and he calls you up in the middle of the night with a peculiar request to come pick him up after getting into an accident.He also needs you to bring some dog food.
Relationships: Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 17





	A Single Vacancy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing something very trope-y so I'm combining 'Friends to Lovers' with 'There was only one bed!' 
> 
> I'm still thinking hard about my longer WIPs. I haven't forgotten about them, but I just needed to write some fluff. 
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. As always, thanks so much for reading.

You lie awake in bed tossing and turning waiting for sleep that wouldn’t come. When your best friend EZ calls you at 1am and asks if you could pick him up at a motel outside Santo Padre, you get out of bed immediately. He got into an accident and fell off his motorcycle, but he refused to elaborate other than that he was sorry to disturb you in the middle of the night. Knowing you’re a night owl, he figures it was best to call you and not wake his pops or bother Angel who was away on club business.

“Do you mind?” He sounds so apologetic, even though he was the one suffering. 

“Can you also bring me some dog food?” 

No you don’t mind. You already had plenty of dog food from the rescue you run so you always had some on hand, although you found the request a little odd.

“Are you okay?” You inquire, worrying, pulling on your jacket.

You could hear EZ’s labored breathing and hope he wasn’t hurt badly. 

You cared about him so much. You and EZ joked about how well you two fit together but the timing was never right. When you were single, he was dating Emily and when he was single you were in a long term relationship. But when that fell apart, you and EZ fell into that easy, comfortable rhythm again. Sometimes he’d come over and you’d fall asleep on the couch with your head on his shoulder watching movies. You did almost everything a couple in a relationship might do, and of course the thought of pursuing more occurred to you… how could it not? Yes, Ezekiel’s easy on the eyes, but it was his gentle strength and protective nature that appealed to you the most. 

At times the awkward tension that hung in the air turned the mood from friendly to a little more flirtatious, but it was never a line either of you were willing to cross. You valued the love and trust from the friendship you built over the years. 

“Nah, it’s nothing.” He winces. “But maybe you could bring me some ibuprofen too?” 

You followed EZ’s directions and found him leaning against his bike under a ramshackle motel sign with the “No Occupancy” sign flickering. He is gripping the left side of his body and sheepishly waves at you while you pull into the parking lot.

You rush to him, the concern written all over your face, and then you spot the canine sitting obediently at Ezekiel’s feet. 

“Oh my gosh, who’s this?” 

You perk up, bending down to pet the pitbull, momentarily forgetting your mission. The dog’s tail starts wagging excitedly, happy to be the center of attention as you give her scratches behind the ears. 

“Uh, hello to you too.” EZ laughs with that wide smile of his that makes his eyes twinkle under the glow of the fluorescent lights. 

“Sorry! Okay, okay… down girl. ” You giggle, while the dog licks your face. 

“EZ, what happened to you?” 

EZ’s chest puffs, suddenly embarrassed of himself and the predicament he’s in. He reaches down to gently stroke the pittie’s head and the dog looks up at EZ with big wet eyes full of adoration. 

“This little gal ran across the road, so I swerved to avoid her, and I totaled my bike. It happened just a few yards from this motel, so I walked over here and she followed me.”

Ah, so that’s why he asked you for the dog food. Your heart swells in your chest. EZ’s absolutely the type of man who would risk injury to himself to avoid hitting a dog. You ask if he was hurt badly, and he tries to lift his shirt to show you but can’t get his shoulder up very high. 

“I think it’s just a bad bruise.” He grimaces. 

Gingerly you lift his shirt for him and take a look. The patches of purple run up his back marking his skin. You touch him softly and EZ flinches. 

“It looks pretty bad. Maybe we should spend the night here. I’m too tired to drive back and we should really put some ice on that.”

He nods in agreement and you walk over to the service booth with the dog at your heels. 

“Hi, we’d like a room please.” EZ says, laying out some cash. 

The droopy eyed clerk frowns and checks his computer. 

“There’s only one room left and it has one bed. Will that be a problem?” He narrows his eyes at you. “You guys a couple?”

“I’m not his-” you stutter bashfully.

The heat rises to your face.

“It’s not really your business? We’d just like the room please,” You snap, the exhaustion hitting you all at once. 

The clerk slides the key under the slot, and rolls his eyes with a snide remark. 

“Damn, your girlfriend is testy!” 

EZ tries to stifle his laughter seeing the clerk get under your skin like this and you snatch the key and march off towards the room. EZ follows closely and is still amused by your flustered reaction when he locks the door behind you. 

“Well can you blame him? Who else would drive all the way out here in the middle of the night?”

You don’t know what he means by this, but you’re annoyed that he’s not taking your side. 

“You’re right Ezekiel Reyes. I should have just abandoned you here.” You say with a huff. 

The dog stares up at you and whines.

“Sorry, girl.” You whisper. “I would have come for you.”

EZ sits on the ground and takes the pitbull into his arms. She rolls over expectantly and EZ gives her belly rubs. His expression softens while playing with the dog. 

“Don’t listen to her, princess. She’d never leave us out here. She’s too sweet to do that to her best friend,” He says trying not to smile because he knows you’re salty and appealing to your best nature is the fastest way to get on your good side. Suddenly they’re both looking up at you with puppy dog eyes. 

Ugh, when EZ lays it on, he lays it on thick. 

You throw your hands up in defeat.

“Go take a shower, bestie. I’ll get the stuff from my car and get you some ice for your back.” 

“You really are the best, you know.” He replies, looking up slowly. 

His gratitude warm you up like hot cocoa because with Ezekiel you know he means every word he says.

You run out to your car and return with food for the dog, a few provisions for EZ and a bucket of ice from the machine down the hall. You hear EZ in the bathroom, the sound of the shower running.

Princess, as you have now named the pitbull sits at the closed bathroom door, waiting obediently. 

“You’re whipped for him aren’t you girl?” You murmur softly. “Yeah I don’t blame you.” 

You shake the box of kibble. 

“Can I get you to like me as much as you like him?” 

Princess’ ears perk and she comes to you immediately and you put some food in a tray for her.

“I guess your loyalty can be bought.” You laugh.

EZ emerges from his shower, the steamy mist wafting through the air. A towel hangs loosely around his waist and for the first time you get a good look at him in his full form. You always knew EZ was in great shape physically but the sight of his glistening muscles and him wearing nothing but a towel causes you to stare longer than was humanly appropriate. 

“Hey, my eyes are up here.” He flirts playfully. “Get in there. I saved you some hot water.”

You take this opportunity to hop into the bathroom. The feeling of the hot jets on your body revitalizes you, and you return in much better spirits. You wring the water in your hair and wrap the towel close to your body. EZ is channel surfing and you see Princess’ tray is full again. 

Rummaging through your bag, you toss him a granola bar, a bottle of water and the ibuprofen. You say you’ve fed Princess already. 

“She was whining so I gave her food. You named the dog, Princess?” He asks. 

“You rescued her so you’re kind of like her knight in leather armor.” You scratch Princess’ back, her head still in the tray. “She tricked you into feeding her again. This girl is smart,” you pat her appreciatively. 

You dump some ice in a hand towel and motion for EZ to make room for you on the bed. 

“Let me take care of your back.”

The bed dips when you sit behind him. EZ says he hears snoring and you both lean over the bed and see that Princess has fallen asleep with her face in the kibble. It’s adorable and you don’t want to disturb her. He lowers the volume and changes the channel from one infomercial to the next, making funny comments and you laugh with him in a comfortable, easy manner, just as you would if he was home on your couch. 

Suddenly, he shuts off the television. “So if I rescue Princess, and you rescue us, what does that make you?”

“An insomniac with nothing to do at 1am?” You joke. 

EZ turns to face you, his face earnest and serious. Your brow furrows witnessing this change of mood. He takes the ice compress from you and puts it in the bucket. You’re aware now that you and EZ are sitting on this bed with just a couple of thin towels covering up your naked bodies.

He takes your hand in his, his big hands warming up your smaller one.

“It makes you too sweet, and good, and too fucking sexy wearing just this towel for me to see you as just my best friend.” He blinks, his voice shaking a bit. He is staring at your mouth and you see him swallow hard as if he was waiting for the right moment to voice his emotions. He wets his lips and continues

“The timing was never right but I always wondered if you felt the same way.”

“EZ…. I’m,” You start to say. 

You’re scared. You don’t want anything to change. You love him too much to lose him. These currents of illogical thoughts rush through your head, and then EZ leans in and kisses you, effectively silencing any doubt you ever had in your mind about your relationship. 

His soft pillowy lips envelop yours. He is gentle at first and when you kiss him back he knows he has permission to get a little rougher, licking the corners of your mouth. He presses his forehead to yours and smiles. 

“Shit. That’s nice.” You admit in a hushed whisper. 

“You know I love you, right? I’ve always loved you.” EZ says. 

“I love you, too.” 

It feels like a release to finally say it in the way that you mean, and without reservations.

You reach up to timidly undo the knot of your towel. 

“Yeah?” He breathes, his pupils getting wide.

You nod at his erection tenting under his towel.

“I wanna take care of you. I wanna feel you.”

He wraps his arms around you and pulls the towel from your body. He removes his towel too, and presses you into the mattress, his strong body covering yours. You feel his hard length against your thigh. 

He kisses your eyelids, your cheeks, your mouth before you hold his face in your hands to get a good look at him, suddenly remembering something very important. 

“EZ, what about your injury? What about your back?” 

He wraps your wrists in his hands and lightly pins them to the headboard, kissing your shoulders and burrowing his head into your neck.

“Just try not to scratch, hmm?”


End file.
